


What's in a Memory?

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: There's an accident and Ben loses his memories and Rook has to care for him.  Also Ben apparently thinks their dating and is trying to seduce Rook and not understanding why it isn't working.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ben? Son, can you hear me?” Grandpa Max’s voice sounded through a fog. Ben could faintly make out a beeping sound somewhere in the distance as well, but where it was he couldn’t tell. The teen let out a faint groan. Why was it so hard to move? Why was he so tired? He could make out another voice, “His brain patterns are stabling. He should be waking up momentarily.”

Waking up? Had he been asleep? Why? What had happened to him? With more strength then he really felt like he had the teen managed to rasp out, “Grandpa?”  
“My God, Ben!” The relieved voice of Max was heard, and Ben could swear he felt what was a gentle hug to his person. Why couldn’t he see anything? Oh right, his eyes were closed. Had he really been sleeping? “What happened?”

“You were hit in the noggin, Ben,” Max’s voice said softly. Had he said that part out loud? The voice of Azmuth called out somewhere nearby as well, “It appears you were targeted in the few seconds between transformation from alien back to human. Thankfully the most you sustained was a head injury that seems to have only done minor damage though your memory center may be a bit off for the next few weeks to months as you heal. I don’t see why you should not make a full recovery however.”

He tried to force his eyes open. He needed to see. He believed Azmuth that he was mostly alright, but there is a true difference between hearing and seeing. With more effort than he knew the act warranted Ben finally managed to open his eyes. Grandpa Max stood on one side of the medical bed, he was in fact holding Ben’s hand now and looking down at him with a worried expression. On the other side, standing on a side table, and looking over a data pad of what was probably Ben’s medical record in his hand, was Azmuth.

“So I’m going to be okay,” Ben asked nervously and , with some difficulty, turned his head slightly so that he could focus a bit more on the Galvan. His head must be off. The little alien looked a little bit different then Ben remembered. Azmuth nodded his head and in a bored sounding voice agreed. “You will be fine. Thankfully the Segmentasapien DNA was still just enough in your system to heal the worst damage and increased your healing factor. There may be some side effects from the injury but those should be minor and heal on their own given a little time.”

As he took in the information, his hand squeezed Max’s as he sought comfort from his Grandpa. He could feel the elder human patting his shoulder with his other hand. It was soothing and helped him stay calm. Not a moment too soon more support showed up in the form of Kevin swinging open the door with force, Gwen behind him. He offered the two a friendly, if not overly tired smile and took in the minor details that this indeed seemed to be different then what he could remember.   
“Good to see you still with us, Tennyson! Knew you had a hard head,” Kevin said with a bright smile. The smaller teen couldn’t help but chuckle. He glanced over at his cousin and couldn’t help but frown as the girl looked back through the doorway the two had just entered through and said something to someone in the hallway.

A moment later a very tall, blue alien stepped through the doorway and joined the group in the medical room. Ben looked curiously at the alien who seemed to be very upset and nervous, he even seemed unable to look at Ben. Curious, Ben couldn’t help but ask, “Who are you?” He was not prepared for the reactions that one question triggered. Between Max’s response of, “Oh Kiddo,” Kevin’s announcement of, “well that’s not good,” and even Azmuth’s curious click to sound that he was thinking, Ben didn’t know what was happening, but the one person whose reaction was the worst was the blue alien’s. He looked up at him with golden eyes that looked close to tears. His face showing devastation and just how close the alien was to breaking from guilt.

“Ben…,” that voice was soft as he looked to the teen with such sadness, “I…my name is Rook Blonko…,” he glanced at Max who nodded at the alien before turning back towards him to continue, “I am your partner.” Ben just glanced at him for a moment, something about that triggering the hints of a memory. He knew, just knew that Gwen and Kevin weren’t with him anymore. They were doing their own thing. Partner, he had said. Ben offered the alien what he hoped was a comforting smile. He definitely could do a whole lot worse.

From that tall thin frame, though something about how the weird blue armor sat seemed to indicate that there was a great deal of hidden muscle there. The fur that Ben could see looked like it would be velvety soft and made the teen’s hand twitch and want to touch. Between the cute elvish pointed ears to the shimmering sunset golden eyes, Ben knew this was someone he could definitely see himself with. Partners sounded really good.

“Well it doesn’t surprise me that my boyfriend is someone as cute as you. Hope you don’t mind waiting on me to get out of medical before we go out again,” he said with a hint of a smile, trying to ease the pain he saw in those eyes. He didn’t really understand why the room suddenly went quiet and everyone stared at him, but his partner, Rook… or was it Blonko… had the loveliest coloring to his cheeks through that blue and white fur and his eyes, which had gone wide, were simply enchanting. Oh yeah, Ben could have done worse. He wondered if Blonko liked chili fries? Where did one go with an alien on a date?


	2. Chapter 2

As Ben sat on the medical bed and listened to an annoying mixture of discharge information from an alien nurse of some kind and Gwen trying to explain what he was missing to be able to return to work, the teen kept glancing over at Rook. The alien stood awkwardly in the corner and beyond quiet. After his comment about dating, Rook had almost instantly clammed up and just seemed to try and both disappear but not move too far away. He really didn’t know what to make of it.  
“And who is going to drive you home, Mr. Tennyson?”

That made him pause and look back at the plumber who was finishing up his paperwork. He curiously asked, “I can’t drive myself?”  
“Oh goodness, No! You are recovering from a head injury and you’ve been unconscious for over thirty-six hours. For your own safety and others on the rode you need a designated driver.”  
Ben frowned thoughtfully, that did make sense. If he had a dizzy spell or worse, he could do some serious damage. He looked over at Rook and called out, “Hey, Blonko? You have a car, right?”  
He watched as the alien jumped and gave him a near deer in headlights look even as he answered, “I do. My truck is parked up in the docking bay.”

Ben smiled brightly at him then looked back at the alien nurse.  
“There we go. My partner will take me home.”  
Gwen’s hesitant call of his name went ignored as he reached out to place his thumb over the designated spot on the data pad the plumber’s medic held out for him. She smiled back, an odd display of rather sharp looking teeth and said, “alright, your paperwork is all in order. You take it easy and we’ll see you back in a week for your evaluation to return back to active duty.”

That was what Ben had been waiting for. He jumped to his feet and gave his cousin a quick hug and made a dash for the door, grabbing Rook’s wrist and dragging the still nervous alien behind him.  
“Ben!” “Ben!”  
Gwen’s exasperated, almost angry sounding shout he could ignore. Rook’s completely bewildered one he didn’t want to. He saw a lift ahead and pulled his partner into it and hit the up button. Once sealed inside his arms went around Rook’s waist and he snuggled up against that tall form. And he couldn’t help but swoon a little as he realized he had indeed been right with his earlier thoughts. There was a lot of hidden coiled muscle in his boyfriend’s body.

“Ben…?”  
There was hesitation in that voice and Ben was rather disappointed when those arms didn’t wrap around him. He nuzzled against Rook’s chest and let out a sigh. He hoped that he wasn’t about to get a talking to about being more careful and maybe ending his hero career due to the uncountable risks involved. He softly spoke, trying to get more in the way of comfort from the other, “I’m going to be okay, Blonko. You’ll take me home and I’ll even take it easy and do all the little things the discharge orders want me to do. Promise. Just please hold me right now, cause I really don’t like waking up in medical.”

There was a twitch and then oh so long arms wrapped around him and Ben would have purred If he could. That armor must hide a full body of beautiful muscle and fur because Rook was so very warm. He relaxed and leaned a bit against the alien’s strong form until the control panel beeped to signal they had reached their floor. With a great deal of reluctance, Ben stepped back out of Rook’s embrace and let the alien guide him over to a beat up looking supply truck. He made a slight face.  
“I was kinda imagining your ride matching you more. You know, impressive to look at with some power inside.”

Rook’s frame jolted at that and there was the return of what Ben was guessing was a blush. The alien cleared his throat and held up the keys. He pressed a button as he tried for casual and said, “you mean like this?”  
And before Ben’s eyes, the truck lifted into the air and transformed. There was the boss ride he had had expected. His eyes took in the lines of the craft, noting the size of what looked still like a cargo hold area, and he wondered if they had fooled around in there because he really really wanted to.

“Ben? Are you alright?”  
The teen noted the returning worry in Rook’s voice and realized he must have been standing there staring in a lost daze at the vehicle as he fantasized about what kind of exploits the two of them had gotten up to. And was his face warm, yes it was. He was blushing. With an embarrassed cough, Ben tried for casual, “I’m fine. Let’s just get home.” Ben made his way over to the passenger side and climbed in. Rook followed and entered on the driver’s side, waiting for both of them to be properly fastened in before heading out and onto the main streets.

The space around them was quiet, almost uncomfortably so. And as he kept glancing over, Rook seemed to fidget in his seat. Ben frowned thoughtfully. He wasn’t liking how awkward this all seemed. It didn’t help as the closer they came to town the less trees there were to block the sun. A bright burst of light made Ben wince at the oncoming headache and he rubbed at his head.  
“Ben… I am sorry.”

Confused, Ben managed to crack open an eye, when had he closed them, and gave his partner a pain filled, but confused look. “For what,” he asked. Rook glanced at him with such a look of guilt that Ben took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. If it was something that bad, then Rook must have done or was about to do something terrible. Was the alien breaking up with him? Rook looked forward, eyes on the road, and softly spoke, “I was there. I am your partner. I should have done a better job at watching your back. It is all my fault you were hurt.”

Ben blinked, nothing but confusion and a growing warmth filling him. He couldn’t help but ask, “were you the one that hit me?”  
“WHAT? NO!” Rook denied with a startled and almost hurt look. Ben nodded his head and asked again, “did you mean for me to be attacked?”  
“BEN?”  
“Did you,” he calmly asked again and watched as Rook pulled off to the side of the road and out of traffic. The alien turned and looked at him, expression completely serious, “of course not.”  
“Then if you weren’t the one who attacked me, and you didn’t intend for me to be hurt then I’m kinda not seeing how it was your fault, Blonko,” he said with a gentle smile. He reached out and placed his hand over Rook’s, “something tells me that you would have done everything you could have to protect me and just so you know I would have done the same for you.”

Rook seemed to freeze at that, his expression so very open in a mix of surprise and devotion and Ben realized that if his partner could look at him like that every day he wouldn’t mind any injury he would face in the future because it would be worth it. “You are right, Ben,” Rook said softly, as if he didn’t want to disturb the atmosphere that was forming in the cockpit of the Proto-TRUK, “I still wish I had been able to protect you better… but I am beyond glad that you are alright.”  
Rook’s hand that was under Ben’s turned and the alien gave the human’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling back and returning to his duty as designated driver.

Ben was a bit disappointed that he didn’t get a kiss, but he was still rather happy all the same just to be with Rook. Waiting for the vehicle to stop for a moment at a light, Ben took off his seatbelt and shifted to the middle of the seat before refastening himself. He could feel Rook’s confusion but a passing car with it’s brights on for some obnoxious reason had the human cringing and closing his eyes. With a slight pain filled hiss, Ben leaned against Rook’s side and turned his head to rest it against Rook’s shoulder. He wasn’t really sure why the alien seemed tense but he didn’t voice his confusion when Rook’s arm moved and wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Snuggling into Rook’s side, Ben started to ask questions, wanting to relearn all there was to know about his boyfriend. “What alien race are you?” “I am a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah.”  
“Is it nice there?” “It was a wonderful place to grown up, a bit isolated from the rest of the universe due to most of my people’s views, but it is growing. My family was very loving and kind.”  
“Do they like me?” “My younger brother adores you. He even took on your name when it was time. Rook Ben. My father… the two of you do not always get along but he tolerates you for me. The rest of my family seems to like you.”  
“What’s your favorite food?” “If we were on my home planet it would be a fruit called Amber Ogia. It is quite delicious. Here on Earth you introduced me to something called a meatball sub. Those are very tasty.”

The questions went on for the rest of the drive to Ben’s house. His parents were waiting, and both pulled him into protective embraces even as they both ranted at him for being reckless. Ben did what he could to comfort them and glanced over at Rook standing once more off to the side awkwardly and trying not to draw notice from the worrying parents. He faked a yawn, giving his mom his best ‘puppy dog eyes’ as the woman cooed at him and offered to go make him something light to eat before bed and his dad just shook his head. “If you can play innocent like that then I don’t know why I was worried,” Carl Tennyson said with a soft laugh, “you get some rest and take it easy tonight, alright. Come get me if you need me.”

And with that the elder man turned and headed up to his bedroom. Rook watched as Ben looked over at him with a soft smile. “You’ll probably need to head out. Mom will be in super protective mode for the next twenty-four hours,” he explained before his smile turned a bit shy, “you said you work tomorrow?”  
Rook nodded his head, “indeed I have a morning shift of monitor duty.”  
“Maybe after you get off you could pick us up some meatball subs and come over for a bit,” Ben asked, trying to fight off a blush, “we could play video games together or maybe watch some movies. I might be able to calm mom down by then, so she shouldn’t hover over me.”  
Rook offered a bright smile as Ben walked him to the door. He stepped outside and turned to look back at Ben, agreeing, “I would enjoy that, Ben. I will see you tomorrow afternoon when I get off.”

Ben went up on his tiptoes before leaning in and pressing a quick, but soft kiss to Rook’s lips. After a heartbeat, he pulled back with a shy blushing smile and said, “it’s a date. Night, Blonko.” He stepped back and closed the door. Rook stood there on the front step, mouth open in shock and eyes wide with the door in front of him closed. He had been certain that he had just misunderstood Ben’s earlier comments about boyfriend. He was indeed male, and Ben and he were friends. He knew Kevin has tried to talk to him earlier but the Osmosian had hardly been able to talk around his laughter at the odd turn of events, so Rook had simply decided to ignore him. He had even written off Ben’s need for closeness and physical touch as a need for comfort due to being injured and obviously afraid of awakening in medical. 

He blinked trying to shake his shock and confusion as he made his way back to the Proto-TRUK. As he sat down in the driver’s seat, hands on the wheel, all he could do was wonder at how Ben concluded, in his confused state, that they were dating…. And wonder what was going to happen tomorrow when he came back for said date. What was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

His shift had passed by uneventfully. Rook had almost hoped that something would happen, a villain would take someone hostage, or a robbery would occur, something to keep him at work and not have to go through with this. He looked over to the passenger’s side of the vehicle to the innocent bags of food. He knew he should just get this over with. He had in fact been sitting in his TRUK for going on twenty minutes trying to figure either a way out of this date but unwilling to hurt his best friend any more than the injured teen had already experienced.

“You can do this, Blonko. Ben is still your best friend. It will just be the two of you playing video games. His mother is probably still there too so you will not be alone,” the alien tried to pep talk himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering his strength, before grabbing the bags and climbing out of his vehicle. He made his way up the walkway and to the front door… which swung open right as he got to it. Ben’s figure stood there with a bright smile.

“It’s about time, Blonko,” Ben said with a touch of humor to his voice, “you’ve been sitting in the driveway forever.”  
“I am sorry, Ben…,” Rook started but was unable not come up with a convincing lie to explain why. Ben, completely oblivious to Rook’s struggle, took ahold of Rook’s arm and tugged him inside.  
“It’s all good. Work must have been super stressful that you needed some cool down time. Dad does that from time to time too,” he pulled Rook over towards the living room, his hand not leaving the alien’s arm. “I have a surprise for you.”  
Rook looked at Ben curiously and questioned, “a surprise?”

They made their way into the living room and Ben took the bags from Rook’s hand and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Sitting in the center of the table was a basket full of muffins. Ben quickly picked up one and held the baked good out to Rook. “You said your favorite food from home was Amber Ogia, right?”  
Nodding his head, Rook took the offered treat and looked at it, eyes widening as he spotted the mixed in golden bits of fruit. He asked in a startled voice, “Ben… is this?”  
“Amber Ogia muffins,” Ben confirmed with a bright smile, “I told my mom and we went this morning to Mr. Baumann’s store and bought some to experiment with. Mom’s trying to turn some into a syrup so you can have some pancakes with us one morning.”

The Revonnahgander just stood there, moved beyond words as he gazed at the baked good in his hand and then towards the full basket. It was a beautiful mix of his home and his life on earth. Ben gave his arm a gentle tug and Rook shifted his gaze to the human who was smiling at him with a shy but happy look.  
“How about you try that one first. If you like it then we can split the basket for dessert after the subs,” Ben suggested even as he guided Rook to sit down on the sofa. Rook couldn’t fight the smile that came to his face. He lifted up the muffin and took a bite. And suddenly he was home but not and even Ben shifting closer to press close to his side didn’t take away the feeling. It actually seemed to make it better.

He lifted his arm and Ben moved in to snuggle against his side. “How about a movie first? I’m sure you’re probably all caught up on Sumo Slammers from me so I thought something classic.”  
Resting his arm on the back of the couch, Rook too another bite and nodded his head. He knew Ben should eventually get his memories back. He just had to make sure they didn’t cross into anything beyond friendly territory. He was sure that Ben cuddling against him might be pushing it, but he could always argue later if questioned that he had seen Ben and Gwen do the same thing and it could be easily written off. Besides, Rook was beyond moved by his partner’s act of kindness, he wasn’t about to deny Ben nearly anything right at this moment.

“That sounds fine, Ben. What are we watching?”  
“North by Northwest. It’s a drama that has my mom’s favorite classic actor, Cary Grant in it. It’s actually really good,” he said as he hit the button on the remote to start the movie. Rook had to admit the story was well done. The idea of the mystery and danger the main character went through and only to find out he was in love with a spy… and then having to come in to the rescue and the climatic ending. Rook was so enthralled in the tale that he didn’t really notice until the credits were rolling that they had finished off their sandwiches and had ended up near cuddling together on the couch. He blushed faintly, suddenly understanding how Ben was so distracted on his date with Ester that he had been unaware of her flirting.

Rook cleared his throat, very aware of just how close they were to each other, all the places their bodies touched felt like it was burning even through his proto-armor. He started to awkwardly talk some space between them, “Ben… maybe we should not….”  
Only to freeze as Ben looked up at him, the smile on his face one of such peaceful contentment that Rook could not say anything. He had never seen such a look on his partner’s face before and he realized that probably no one in the universe had. This moment was special.   
“What is it, Blonko?”  
“…Did you have anymore movies like this one? I find I am very much enjoying this actor and his odd adventure.”  
“Sure. Let me just que up another one. Why don’t you have another muffin.”

Three movies later and sure enough the basket of muffins was half empty, Rook was leaning sideways across the sofa with Ben practically draped over him. During one of the scenes there was a strobing light effect that had Ben once more wincing and trying to hide his eyes from the pain inducing scene by pressing his face against Rook’s shoulder. That had led to Rook soothingly rubbing and massaging Ben’s scalp which had seemed to help, and it was where Rook’s hand still rested now.  
“I am still confused as to why everything is better now that his aunts are being committed? And is it not still a terrible thing that there are so many bodies in their basement?”

Ben just hummed sleepily. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this relaxed and content. Rook’s arms were made to make one feel warm and safe. Ben felt a little bad about tricking Rook and faking the headache, though truth be told he wasn’t sure that a real headache wouldn’t have happened if he kept watching the flickering lights on the screen. Rook had just seemed so tense when he had gotten here and the teen guessed that work must have been pretty bad if even taking the twenty minute cool down in his driveway hadn’t helped.

He also hadn’t expected Blonko to react so strongly to the gift of muffins. He remembered dating Julia, even had vague-ish memories of them kinda breaking up. He knew he could be lacking when it came to affection, or at least Gwen told him that often enough. Ben hadn’t really thought that he’d be like that with Rook too. The alien just seemed to draw Ben’s attention and made the teen want to spoil him. And that is what he is going to do, Ben thought as he nuzzled against Rook’s chest and felt the revonnahgander’s long fingers comb through his hair. He was going to prove to Rook that he could be a good boyfriend and the alien was going to be smothered by affection. Ben knew how to flirt, sure he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben shifted through his closet the next morning in deep thought. Where he was beyond happy that Rook cuddled with him through out their entire movie marathon, he was still bummed that his mom returning from her girl’s night with Ma Vreedle. Ben had hoped that he had managed to calm her worrying over his well being enough that he would have had longer to spend alone with his boyfriend, but he felt at least lucky that he had convinced her to leave at all. Her arrival, however, also led to Rook excusing himself for the night and leaving without even giving Ben a kiss. The alien using his mother as the reason and making Ben realize that they must not have come out to his parents yet.

The teen was positive that both of his parents would be accepting of his choices, though he was sure his father might have questions. But he didn’t want to put Rook in an awkward spot until the alien relaxed more around him. He shook his head with a faint smile. Since waking up from the accident the alien had been so very skittish around him. Ben figured the revonnahgander was probably just overly worried about his healing. His headaches came and went randomly and was a constant annoyance for the teen who couldn’t play video games while the constant shifting and flickering of bright lights triggered them at times.

Knowing his boyfriend would be there at a moment to pick him up, Ben grabbed a clean and wrinkle free shirt and slipped it on, smiling faintly as he glanced at the mirror and took note that his green shirt matched his eyes perfectly. He was sure to get some attention. He grabbed his wallet and hurried down the stairs to wait. As he stepped into the kitchen his mom looked up at him from where she was reading the paper at the table.  
“Ben! You’re up early. Are you feeling alright? I can call the doctor… or medics, or what ever you call them at Plumbers base.”  
“I’m fine, mom,” he answered as he snagged and apple and started eating it, “Blonko is picking me up and we’re going to breakfast. Figured I’d better introduce him to human breakfast foods first before he gets surprised when you cook for him.”

“Oh well if Rook is with you then I know you’ll be safe,” she said with a motherly smile as Ben finished his apple and glanced out the window. And right on time, he had to admire that level of punctuality, Rook’s TRUK pulled into the driveway. He smiled brightly and gave him mom a quick parting hug as he announced his leaving, “there he is now. I’ll see you later, mom.”   
“Bye, honey.”  
And, making sure she wasn’t looking, Ben snagged one of the last Amber Ogia muffins before dashing out the door.

“Morning, Blonko,” Ben called out with a chipper grin as he climbed into the vehicle and held out the muffin in offering to the alien. Rook looked at him confused but the obvious quick glances towards the baked treat showed he was tempted to take it.   
“I thought we were going to breakfast,” he questioned the human even as he gave in and took the offered muffin and took a bite, his eyes closing in bliss as he savored the flavors. Ben watched, a slight heat in his stomach as he watched that look come over his partner’s face. Ben licked his lips, mouth dry as he watched the alien savor every bite. He managed to get out, “we are… but I thought you’d still want a little something to start us off. Mom and I made those for you after all, so you should enjoy them.”

Finishing off the muffin, Rook looked over at him with that same fond look that Ben noted the alien only had for him, and said, “thank you. Even if I do not end up enjoying the new earth foods I am sure to try… at least I had something delicious this morning.”  
Not giving the alien time to react, they were still in his parent’s driveway after all but damn it Ben wanted affection, the teen moved swiftly into Rook’s space and pressed his lips to the alien’s. He felt Rook go still in surprise, but if there was one thing that Julia had complimented him on it was his skills at kissing. 

Ben tilted his head slightly, letting his lips press more comfortably against Rook’s as he moved his lips against the alien’s. He pressed a little closer, gently working his mouth against Rook’s until he could feel the other start relaxing. ‘There we go,’ Ben thought happily as he cupped Rook’s cheek and let his tongue give a teasing lick to the white lower lip of the alien before pulling back and settling into his seat. As he fastened on his seatbelt, Ben couldn’t help coyly glancing at his partner and flirting, “you’re right. It was delicious.”

Rook seemed frozen for a full minute, eyes looking at him but not really seeming to see him before a sudden blush formed over the alien’s face bright enough to clearly be seen through the fur. He whispered out a, “Ravah Da,” before shifting awkwardly in his seat, which made Ben smirk a little, and moving to start the TRUK. Without really glancing at Ben, Rook backed the vehicle out of the driveway and started the drive towards the restaurant they had picked out the night before. Ben couldn’t be happier at his partner’s reaction. His plans of being a better boyfriend were a go, and so far, starting out well.

As they parked and walked into the diner, Ben led them over to a booth and after sitting down he handed Rook a menu.  
“The pancakes are something you’re going to have to try. Probably some eggs too. Are you okay with bacon or sausage? This place has some great bacon,” he suggested and leaned a bit over the table to point at things on the menu.   
“That would be good,” Rook agreed cautiously as he looked over the menu too, eyes following Ben’s finger as the human pointed at various food items. He glanced up as Ben announced brightly, “I know! Mom says you’re a fan of her health food meals. We can get you an omelette with spinach and mushrooms and some other vegetables. I’m sure you’ll like that.”  
Ben looked up at couldn’t help but blush at the return of Rook’s look of fondness as the alien stared at him with a faint smile. The alien nodded his head and said softly, “I think that is what I shall order then.”

It wasn’t long before they had ordered, and their food arrived, Ben chatting Rook up, making sure he tried to pay attention to everything his partner said as they discussed recent Plumbers activity and even what they were going to do for the rest of the day since Rook was currently off patrol duty until his partner was deemed fit for work.  
“And then Bryk and Morty had to try and pry open the lifts to get the few smaller Plumbers out. It was an odd night, it seems,” Rook finished the story. Ben smiled at him. The names only vaguely hinted at his memory, but he enjoyed how animated the revonnahgander got when he told a story. Not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to try some more couple moves, Ben let his foot move under the table and nudged gently Rook’s foot. 

The alien only paused for a second but kept going with his story. There was a slight, hesitant look on his face, but Ben figured it was still okay. If Rook asked him to stop, he would. Encouraged now, the human let his foot slide caressingly up and down the alien’s calf.  
“That sounds really funny, Blonko. Did you get called in to help?”  
“Uhm, no. They actually let those of us not on duty sleep since it was not deemed a true emergency,” Rook replied and cleared his throat. It was obvious he was a little uncomfortable, so Ben decided not to let his foot stray above the knee, even if he was tempted.

Ben rested his chin in his hand as he glanced flirtatiously at the alien before letting his expression soften to a slightly shy and sheepish look.   
“You were saying earlier something about there being a new insect exhibit at the zoo, right? I remember you saying the other day that your favorite earth creature was ants. You want to head there next and try to see if there’s some neat exhibits?”  
And there went that uncertain look off the alien’s face and once more a look of wonder took it’s place, as if Rook didn’t think he would remember something like that.  
“I would like that, Ben. Very much.”  
Ben smiled brightly and signaled for the bill. He had a date day with his boyfriend to plan out but at least the first step was planned out and maybe he could sneak some kisses from Rook in the dark exhibits for the nocturnal animals.


End file.
